Set me Free and Let me See
by hayleyherondale
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where the founders created a new type of magic, students of Hogwarts are sorted at birth and given their houses on their birthday. But with their houses comes a blindfold, coloured to represent their houses, and it can only be removed by their one true love. Follow our Marauders as they find out whether love truly is blind.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One- 27****th**** March 1960**

"Breathe darling; it's okay. He's coming" the man looked down at his wife, holding her hand tightly as she tried to breathe through the pain. After all this time, they were finally having a child and he was getting his wish of a son. An heir to the Potter fortune, but more importantly, an extra beacon for his love.

He'd known that it would be a struggle to reproduce, especially given his wife's age. But he'd waited his whole life for her, and now that he'd seen the light, he was going to life his life to the fullest. So now, he was holding on dearly to the love of his life, in order to bring his second love into the world.

"Here we go Mr. and Mrs. Potter, one more push and we should be able to welcome your son into the world."

He couldn't help but smile as his wife screamed in pain; he didn't want her to be in pain, but he couldn't help but look forward to seeing his son.

A scream pierced the air, and his eyes turned to look at his son. Messy tufts of ebony hair was tousled on his head, and his skin still had the blue tinge of birth. But he was beautiful, truly a miracle. He bent down and kissed his wife's forehead, gazing into his son's eyes as he nestled against his wife's chest.

"We did it love," he murmured "We're finally a family"

His wife chuckled, and he felt his heart brim with joy. This was really happening.

He hadn't noticed the mid-witch leave the room, as his eyes were stuck on his family. Nothing could tear him away from his son, especially when his faint eyelashes fluttered against his skin and he began to open his eyes.

A crack of apparition interrupted him, and he looked up to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway- sorting hat in hand.

"Can't we wait Albus, we haven't seen his eyes yet." His wife begged, her voice tremoring with anguish of the situation. But he'd known this was coming, they'd all known it was coming- it had been this way since the founders had implemented the soul bonds at Hogwarts.

"You'll see his eyes when his soul-mate unblinds him" Albus placated, striding forward determinedly to place to weathered hat on his son's head. It was so large that it swallowed the baby's head, the hat instead resting on his shoulders. "I'm sure you remember the period of your unblinding- and I'm sure you felt nothing but joy"

Looking down at his wife's eyes, he remembered when he couldn't see her. Knowing her only by her name and remembering the Hufflepuff Yellow blindfold covering her beautiful brown eyes. Though, he hadn't known she was beautiful at the time. He'd known her by her smell and the sound of her laugh; he'd known her by her quick wit and encyclopedic knowledge of the care of magical creature's syllabus. She was beautiful, and when they'd unblinded one another on their first date it had been the most magical moment of their lives.

He nodded at Dumbledore, knowing that he'd had such luck with his wife- there was nothing to say that his son wouldn't have the same experience with his beloved. He held tighter onto his wife's hand as the sorting hat thought about their son. Would he be kind and caring like his mother? Or brave and brawny like his father? Would he be too trusting and end up in Hufflepuff or too reckless and end up in Gryffindor? Or maybe he would adopt his mother's mother's intelligence and end up in Ravenclaw. There were so many possibilities for the young Potter heir.

"Gryffindor!" the hat chorused, and Albus chuckled from the bedside, removing the hat from the infants head.

"It's no surprise that he ends up there with such a strong line of Gryffindor's in his heritage." Albus paused, sending a wry smile to the pair. He couldn't be comforted, because he was scared… scared of the power that Albus was about to display.

"It is with my power as Headmaster of Hogwarts and a first class Order of Merlin that I place this blindfold on young" Albus paused, the crimson blindfold hovering above his son's eyes, looking back to the parents to get a name.

He turned instantly to his wife, giving her all the power to name their firstborn. She was the one who carried him through hardships of pregnancy. She would be the one to care for him whilst he was at work. She was his mother, and she deserved to name their miracle baby boy.

"James Richard" she said with a smile, her free hand caressing her son's face. "James after the hero of our time James Bond, and Richard after you, my love"

Edward leant down and kissed his wife, leaning his head against her to watch the blindfold seal closed against his young son's head.

"It is with my power, as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry and a first class Order of Merlin that I place this blindfold on young James Richard Potter and it is with my magic as a wizard that I bind it to his soul. May my magic be broken only when the one true soul-mate of James Richard comes to him, and removes it with their own hands. May the magic of the universe guide James Richard through his journey, allowing him to become his true self in the mighty house of Gryffindor and may he live to the fullest of his potential."

The spell had produced a faint white glow around the infant's blindfold, and Edward watched as it shrunk to fit around his son's eyes. It was complete now, his son was a true wizard bound to the soul laws that were implemented by the greatest wizards of the modern era.

"Welcome to the world, James Potter" Edward said with a smile, patting his son's blindfold. This was the beginning of his life as a parent, and he was going to make it count.


	2. Three Plus One

**Chapter Two- 25th February 1966**

"James Potter, put that glass down right now" Charlotte Potter yelled at her six year old son, watching as he ran his hands up and down the glass that was currently in his hands. One of her hands was busy stirring the dinner on the stove, whilst the other was spelling her sewing in the lounge room; she did not have time to be clearing up the mess that her son would no doubt cause if he dropped the glass on the floor. It was her fiftieth wedding anniversary, and she wanted everything to be perfect- a small family dinner together by the witch-light followed by a stroll with her beloved and maybe a midnight rendezvous.

"James Potter- you may be blind but do not pretend to be deaf with me. Put that glass down." She lowered her voice slightly, putting an edge to her voice that her son had come to know as her 'mummy's-serious' voice. Charlotte watched as her son placed the glass back on the dining room table, and went back to his Quidditch book, using the braille to read about his favourite team: Puddlemere United Falcons.

The soft trill of the door interrupted his reading, his hazel eyes snapping up to look toward the front door. "Jamesy, can you go answer the door for me. Remember- what's the word for the charm on the door?"

"Hospites hominum revelio" he chorused back in a sing song voice and Charlotte felt a grin wash over her face. Despite not being in Ravenclaw, James had taken to magic like a House Elf to a Kitchen. He was showing promise at six, a year earlier than most wizards showed promise in controlled magic and it was making her ecstatic. Charlotte knew that her marriage to Edward Potter meant the joining of her new pureblood family with one of the oldest pureblood families, and she was afraid that they would hold the same values as the Black's or the Malfoy's. The Potter's, though, had been nothing but supportive; laughing at her Hufflepuff values and ranking them against their Gryffindor morals; welcoming her famous almond tart to the Sunday Dinner's and even merging the traditional bride and groom sides on their wedding day. Edward had tried to diminish her fears, saying that their son would be the perfect mix of her and him, but she was still worried. Potters were one of the three key wizarding families, and everyone expected them to be perfect. Luckily for her, her James was as close as he could be.

"Mum, Mum, Mum, Mummy" James called, his voice raising in pitch with every call "The charm says that Albus Dumbledore is at the door. The Albus Dumbledore. I have five chocolate frogs with him on it, can I open the door?"

Charlotte's brow furrowed, cancelling the sewing charm and placing a stasis spell on the dinner. Albus Dumbledore didn't make house visits, unless he was placing the blinding charm on a newborn. The doctor had told her that she was unable to get pregnant again due to a case of postnatal demon pox that resulted in blood contamination; she was blessed to have one son, but that was as big as their family would grow. She'd yelled at her husband, telling him to leave while he still had time. Telling him to find a young, beautiful woman who could give him as many children as he wanted. She'd cried and screamed, and not let any-thing he said calm her until he quit calming her with words and moved to his actions. One day, Edward Arnold Potter had walked out of his bedroom to breakfast with his wife, wearing his wife's blindfold as a pocket square. The Hufflepuff yellow had contrasted against his dark skin, but she hadn't noticed, not until three weeks later when the pocket square was still in place.

"I met my soul mate, and I'm not going to leave her. Especially after she's given me the second love of my life and this quite fetching pocket square" he'd chuckled, picking up Charlotte and spinning her around the kitchen. She'd let it go, but it still made her heart ache when she realized that this was as big as her family could get. It wasn't a thought that tormented her every day, but when the newly elected chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot turned up at your front door, it came back into the forefront of your mind.

Standing at the front door, Charlotte could see the braille that her son had read and could see the thin silver letters of the charm against the mahogany of the door read: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND UNKNOWN GUEST. Opening the door, Charlotte saw exactly as the words read. Albus Dumbledore was standing at the door in bright pink robes, holding the small hand of a young boy approximately James' age.

"May we come in Lottie dear?" Albus asked, stepping into the house anyway. He was always one to push the boundaries of friendship, and as much as it irked Charlotte she couldn't say no to the most powerful wizard of our time. Stepping out of the way and using her arm to press James against the wall, she let the pair into the house, leading them into the lounge room.

Potter Manor was still a cozy home, and she watched as the fire in the lounge room relaxed the shoulders of Albus' younger companion. She glanced at the clock that perched above the fireplace, watching as the hand with her husband's face on it turned to point at travelling then, just as quickly, landing at home.

Charlotte heard the gentle pop of her husband's apparition and the subtle click as he opened the back door. "Honey! I am home, and I bring you the gift of our golden anniversary! A brilliant golden topaz… oh"

Edward paused as he walked into the room, a bunch of honking daffodils in one hand and a jewelry box in the other, but his eyes were straight onto Albus. "Welcome to our home Chief Warlock Dumbledore, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Albus chortled, waving away the pair's confusion "Oh, don't worry Edward it is for no bad reason that I am here. I am here, actually to ask a favour of you for my guest"

"Hah!" James yelled, the shout echoing around the Manor House. "I knew I heard two footsteps" the young boy walked toward Albus Dumbledore, his hand extended to the older wizard. "It's really nice to meet you Mr Dumbledore sir"

The other boy scoffed, pushing a black dreadlock from across his blindfold. "That's no way to talk to one of the most famous wizards of all time. You must talk with more respect"

The air of the way he spoke was one of tailored pureblood scholars, and it was obvious that he was a well-trained young boy. Despite James having a tutor, there weren't many families that still believed in a proper pureblood manner of speaking but there was one wizarding family who was extremely vocal on their opinion of the matter.

"Why have you bought young Master Black into our house headmaster?" Charlotte asked, walking toward the pair and perching on the other lounge in the room. The Black family motto was "Always Pure" and for someone to speak that way, it made sense for him to be the eldest in Orion and Walburga's family.

"Well, Lottie, how about we let the boys go and play in James' room. I believe this a conversation best for the adults."

Charlotte turned to look at her husband, who had left the gifts behind and was sitting next to her now. She could see the confusion on his face, but she also saw something deeper. Trust. He was a man who put complete trust in the people he knew and that meant he had complete trust in Albus Dumbledore.

"James," Edward said from beside her "can you take Sirius upstairs and play for a while? Mummy and Daddy need to talk to Mr. Dumbledore."

Charlotte and Edward watched as the two boys walked toward each other, their hands instinctively wrapping around each other's faces. As the wizarding population grew up blind, they were forced to become self-sufficient in other ways. Magic helped, but before wizards had a firm grip on their magic, they relied on their sense of touch. The adults in the room watched as the two boys felt each-other's face, shoulders and arms before settling one another's hands together. They then listened fondly as James' voice could be heard calling directions to Sirius as they walked up the stairs.

"Well now that the youngsters aren't here, I want to ask you a question." Albus began, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap. "As you may have noticed, young Sirius has a crimson blindfold on his head, and as you may know the Blacks are very strong toward Slytherin. As Sirius turned seven earlier this week, his magical energy has been more closely controlled and he is defying his parent's orders. He will not perform dark magic. Despite his parent's not feeding or cleaning him, he is being very brave and staying true to his beliefs."

Charlotte gasped at Dumbledore's statement. How could a mother not care for her son? How could they just let him suffer?

"and, since he will not do as he is told and since he is in Gryffindor. The Black's threw Sirius on the streets, leaving him in the ally-way between Knockturn and Diagonally. So I need a strong, safe family to accept Sirius as their own and look after him. Will you do it?"

**Author's Note: I will normally post one chapter per week, but in order to build some hubub for this story, I decided to post the second chapter now. If you like it so far, feel free to review. If you don't like it, feel free to review. If you want to entice me to keep writing, feel free to review. That's about all for this AN. Love, Hayley xo**


	3. Best Friends For Now

**Chapter Three- Meanwhile, upstairs with the boys. **

James opened the door to his room, stepping in with confidence, releasing the hand of the boy behind him.

"What's Albus Dumbledore like? Is he cool? Is he really powerful?"

Through James ramblings, he forgot to mention that there was a slight step in his room and as he spoke he was interrupted by a slight bang as Sirius hit the floor. James felt a bubble of laughter build from his chest and as he laughed, he heard his laughter echo from behind him.

"Oh you idiot!" Sirius laughed from the floor "You got me all the way upstairs and then let me trip inside the room"

As the pair laughed, James made his way toward the fallen boy. He knew that he was in line with his bed, and that was ten steps from the door, so he took the steps toward the boy and bent down, offering his hand to the fallen boy.

"I'm so sorry!" James said through a laugh, grasping the hand of the boy on the floor, slowly pulling him to his feet.

James felt a hand connect with his shoulder, and he knew it was Sirius reacting back. Even though his mother would arrange play dates with other pureblood children, it had been a while since James had felt this relaxed around another boy. Most kids struggled with being blind, and some parents of pureblooded children forced each child to interact by trying to pull of their blindfold. James' mum and dad had told him all about the blindfold- about how your one true love would be there to set you free into the world of the seeing and how it would be the most magical moment of his life.

"Don't worry about it, I'm allowed to laugh with my friends." Sirius said, a chuckle still clear in his voice.

James froze, falling down on his bed in shock. The other aurors at his father's work had tried to create friendships between sons and daughters, but never had he felt so connected to another kid.

"We're friends?" James asked, patting the bed beside him. He felt the pressure of Sirius sitting down next to him and felt the slight movement of him moving. "You know Sirius, I can't see you."

The chuckle that was present in Sirius' voice was gone when he replied "I know. I think it sucks"

James gasped, his mother would've put him in time out if he used language like that.

"Like, I wanna see and maybe if I wasn't sorted until I was at Hogwarts then maybe mother and father wouldn't have kicked me out of home."

James gasped, forgetting about his desire to know about Albus Dumbledore. "Your mummy and daddy kicked you out of home. Why?"

Sirius sighed, and James felt him lie down on the bed. "Mother and Father weren't happy with my sorting. I wasn't put in Slytherin and all my family has been there. Every single one."

James smiled, excited, he had heard bad things about Slytherin and knowing that his new friend wasn't one made him feel hope for the friendship.

"Don't worry about it. My daddy said that there are some very bad people in Slytherin."

"Hey!" Sirius cried, pushing James in the head. "They're still my family"

James paused, thinking. His mum and his dad were his best friends, they looked after him; they taught him Quidditch. His dad helped him throw hoops by using the sensors on the posts to listen to the sounds to throw properly. They made him his favourite dinner when he was sad and promised him that they were going to do everything they could to find his soul mate. He wouldn't know what to do if they gave up on him.

They'd taught him how to read braille and how to focus on the sounds that some wizarding homes produced. He wouldn't know what to do without them. His family had taught him all about Hogwarts and had even mentioned the war that occurred twenty years ago between Dumbledore and some other wizard. He knew all about how there was evil in the world.

"Okay, well as long as we can still be friends even if I hate bad people" James said, nudging Sirius back.

There was a tense silence in the room, and James didn't know what to do. He'd just met his new friend and he didn't want to lose him now. The silence was broken however, when Sirius replied- a smile clear in his voice.

"They kicked me out because I wouldn't punish Kreacher or read a book about dark curses. I know about bad people, but I'm just worried about Reggie."

"Who's Reggie?" James asked, his ears faintly picking up the sound of someone walking around downstairs.

"Reggie is my little brother. He got a green blindfold and I got a red one. I love him, and I want him to be safe. I know Mother and Father will look after him because he is in Slytherin. I just worry."

A knock at the door interrupted James from formulating his reply; he'd always wanted a brother, but he wouldn't know what to do if his parents loved them more than him. He heard the door open and a cough at the door. He turned his head at the recognized sound of his mother's cough.

"Hello boys, I trust you were getting to know one another." Charlotte asked, and James heard Sirius laugh from beside him.

"Yes Mrs. Potter, we're best friends." Sirius' determined voice made James smile, and he heard an unknown chortle from the back of the doorway.

"That's very good Mister Black, I did think that you would get along swimmingly" the calmness of the voice suggested that it was Mr. Dumbledore.

The most famous wizard of all time was the one who introduced James to his best friend. James Potter was now best friends with Sirius Black and it was all because of the Headmaster of his home in five years time.

"Mister Potter, the reason I bought Mister Black to your house is because he needs a new home and I know your family very well. I asked your mother and your father if they would like to adopt Mister Black."

James paused, analyzing what was being said. What was adoption? What did it mean? Did it mean that Sirius was going to live with them?

"Does that mean Sirius won't be my friend anymore?" James asked, confused.

Dumbledore laughed, "No James that means that Sirius will be your brother. He will live with you and be another member of your family"

James nodded, thinking about what that would mean for his mum and dad. Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep, he could hear his mum and dad talking in their rooms. His mother sometimes cried about how she wasn't a real woman and how she couldn't give his dad another child. He didn't know why she was so sad, he loved their little family. But, if what his mummy wanted was another child, then maybe adopting Sirius would make his mummy happy.

"What?!" Sirius asked, his voice raising to a point where James had to cover his ears. Sirius was measured as shorter than James, but he had a loud voice for someone so short.

"I'm not short" Sirius leant over and whispered in his ear, and James froze. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"See boys, you're like brothers all-ready. When we heard what Albus was asking and what Sirius had dealt with at home. We knew that we needed to do the Gryffindor thing, the right thing, and take Sirius into our home"

Sirius gasped, "I don't have to stay on the street anymore?"

James heard the steps of his mother coming toward them, the signature click click of her dress shoes making sure that she knew it was her, and he heard the crick of her knees as she bent down in-front of them. James knew that it was what she was doing, his mum did that to him all the time. She bent down in-front of him and grabbed his hands, holding them tight together and she'd lower her voice and tell him the truth.

"No Sirius, you don't have to go back to the alley's. You get to stay here, with us. Welcome to Potter Manor, Sirius Black."


	4. Great Minds

**Chapter Four- 25****th**** August 1971**

"Sirius! Hurry up! We're going school shopping today!" James yelled, banging on the wall of his bedroom door. It had been a tenth birthday present for Sirius to have his own room, and he missed having Sirius in his room with him.

It had been a strong brotherhood, formed in the foundations of friendship. When Sirius had officially moved in, it had been an adjustment but it had taken only two weeks for him to get fully ready in his new home.

James remembered the day that they'd gone to the Ministry, and never had he been more concerned about his inability to see. The hustle and bustle of the hundreds of ministry workers was a hubbub of noise that meant he couldn't even hear his own thoughts. The only thing that had kept him centered was the warm presence of Sirius' hand in his own.

Sirius was his best friend, and knowing that he was there for him meant a lot. When they'd turned up at the adoption hearing and neither of Sirius' parents had been there, James had held Sirius' hand. The Black family lawyer had stood tall and firm without any emotional inflection.

_"Orion and Walburga Black have no intention of welcoming Sirius Orion Black back into his home. If Master and Missus Potter wish to accept the family traitor into their home then so be it. They do, however, request the right to call upon Sirius Orion Black in the case of familial blood magic so Black must remain his last name"_

But, James' Mum and Dad hadn't cared if Sirius had to remain Sirius Orion Black because the importance of family didn't come from a name. The importance of family came from love and Charlotte and Edward Potter showed this love when they held Sirius as he cried that his parents hadn't turned up to the hearing. The love that came from Edward Potter taking his sons into his work so they could see how to fight against the evil in the world. The love that came from Charlotte Potter making Sirius a chocolate almond tart even though it goes against everything she believes about desserts.

"Jamesy" his mum asked, and James turned to the direction of the door where the voice was coming from. "Why are you banging on the wall like that?"

James paused, lowering his wrist. Ever since the two boys had been given their own room, their parents had been very clear about no banging on the walls. They'd always told them- go next door and talk to each other for merlin's sake. But it was so much easier to yell through the walls then actually get up and walk.

"You do know, that Sirius is already downstairs. Your brother has been up for an hour earlier than you" his mother laughed, and then left. James could hear her footsteps walk away and he jumped off the bed.

He knew it was ten steps to the door, and then thirty steps to the left to the end of the corridor. There was thirteen steps leading down to the foyer. James bounded down the stairs and knew that if he turned left he'd end up in the lounge room, so he turned right and walked twenty steps to the T intersection of the kitchen and the dining room.

A pop of house elf apparation startled James as he slid into the wall next to him. House Elves were notoriously sneaky, and Miffy was the sneakiest house elf that James had ever met. "Master James, Master James. Master Sirius sent me to get you out of bed but Master is already out of bed. What does Miffy tell Master Sirius?"

James laughed, standing up straight and patting Miffy on the head. "Don't worry Miffy, I'll go talk to Sirius now."

James took the eight extra steps to the left into the dining room and pushed the door open with his foot. Listening to it hit the door with a satisfying thud, he heard a gasp from his brother as he strode into the room.

"You sent the house elf after me, really Sirius?" James laughed, taking steps toward where the table should be, reaching out to feel for his empty seat. The benefits of having set seats at the dinner table, meant that he could have walked down here with his eyes closed even if he could see.

"It's not my fault that you took forever to wake up, you pansy" Sirius said, his barking laugh echoing around the kitchen.

James sat down in his seat, and he felt his mother kiss him on the forehead. She told him what she and Miffy had cooked for breakfast, and then James could hear the pouring of pumpkin juice into his glass. James spoke his breakfast order aloud, pausing the three seconds for the food to appear. He picked up a piece of bacon and chomped on it, the satisfying taste making him look forward to the day.

"Mum," Sirius began, and even though James couldn't see- he could see the grin that crossed his mother's face. It was an easy transition for Sirius, to go from Mrs. Potter to Mum, but every time he said the word Charlotte Potter became a bundle of happiness.

"Can we get a pet to go to Hogwarts with?" Sirius continued "Cause I know that Professor McGonagall said we could bring an owl, a cat or a toad but I really want a falcon."

James laughed, spitting pumpkin juice across the table. "A falcon? Really Siri, you want a falcon. I know the headmaster bought you to your home but he's not going to let you take a falcon to school."

James could hear the higher giggle of his mother from her spot at the table, and he continued to laugh with her. Despite living with the Potter's for a greater proportion of time that he'd lived with the Blacks, Sirius still had the mentality of a Black in his mind. Black's get what they want, when they want.

"Son, I think James might be right. I don't think you can take a falcon to Hogwarts"

There was silence as the three resumed their breakfast, but it didn't last long as James heard the rustling of paper from near Sirius' side of the table.

"I actually wrote to Professor Dumbledore and asked him, and he said that I can have a falcon. So there" Sirius said, and James could imagine the boy sticking his tongue out. James wasn't sure if that was something Sirius would do, but it was possible that it was something he would do.

James scoffed, and tossed his head back in frustration. Of course Sirius would go over his parent's heads and go straight to the source. James shook his head and reached back down to the fork sitting by his plate. He heard the paper being passed from Sirius to his mother, and James chose to keep eating his breakfast- ignoring the smug smile that he knew was on Sirius' face.

His mother cleared her throat, and then began to read her voice carrying across the kitchen table.

_"Dear Mister Black, _

_It is such a pleasure to be hearing from you. I trust that your new home with the Potters is working in your favour; I remember your last letter stated that you were trying to become better at Quidditch than Mr. Potter. Have you succeeded?"_

James laughed, every day they trained on Potter Manor's Quidditch pitch. James listened to the hum of the goalposts and aimed his shots, listening to the satisfying clang as the quaffle went through the posts. Sirius, however held on to his beater bat tightly, listening to the slightly higher hum of the bludger- waiting for it to come toward him. They played two different positions, and each had their own strengths but for Sirius to write to Albus Dumbledore about beating James made no sense. The pair had sibling rivalry, but everyone knew that they were good at different things.

_"In regards to your most recent enquiry about whether a falcon would be an ideal pet, I have to agree with you. A falcon seems quite a menacing creature but I do see your dilemma. Professor McGonagall is a big believer in the letter of the law- I would remember that in her transfiguration class; and she is the one that wrote the Hogwarts letters. I don't know if she knows the intricacies of Ornithology, but here is a tidbit for you. Owls and Falcons are both members of the Raptor family, and the only difference between the two is that one is nocturnal and one is not. So technically, you could find yourself with a falcon at Hogwarts and not be breaking any rules. Good luck with your pre-Hogwarts shopping, and the next obstacle for you is to convince your adoptive mother to get you a falcon. Best of Luck young man, and I look forward to seeing you at the announcement ceremony."_

Sirius laughed, and James frowned. He'd never thought to write to Albus Dumbledore, maybe if he had they'd be able to use their connection with the Headmaster to help with their adventures. James sighed as Sirius began on a rant about the type of falcon he'd picked out, he was all-ready decided on exactly what he wanted to do and what he wanted to buy. James had picked his pet too, but he wanted to be original with a rare and different pet.

That was the sign of best friends, he guessed, great minds thought alike.


	5. First Encounters

**Chapter Five- 25****th**** August 1971**

"We will head to Eeylops after Madame Malkins boys" Charlotte Potter said, watching her two boys run around the alley. When she'd first imagined parenting children with the soul magic blindness, she'd imagined it to be difficult- imagined it to be a struggle to be the eyes of her children as well as the guardian of her children.

But, as time went on, Charlotte Potter realized that he didn't need to be the eyes of her children. Just because they were blind didn't mean they couldn't see. Even just watching the way the boys ran, running their hands across the store fronts- reading the Braille that showed the children which stores were which. Sure, they ran into one another or other people, but she had done her job as a parent when they apologized profusely.

She watched as the two boys paused in-front of Madame Malkins, their fingers trailing the braille on the board. They waited patiently for her, and it was at that moment she knew that she'd done right by her children. Charlotte Potter walked to the door, opening it and pushing her children into the door. Madame Malkin herself was standing there, fixing robes on three different students. One Hufflepuff girl, a first year looking for her first robes. One Slytherin boy who Charlotte recognized as Lucius Malfoy, who was standing with a beautiful blonde woman behind him and a young Gryffindor girl, the crimson blindfold clashing horrible with her red hair.

Charlotte knew that it would be a wait, so she motioned her boys over to the waiting lounge, taking a seat on the velvet lounge. Her children weren't quick to sit, instead walking around the store, feeling different materials of robes. The cool collected voice of the blonde woman interrupted Charlotte's serenity and she turned, watching as the blonde woman pushed her eldest son.

"Well if it isn't Sirius Black, family traitor and disgrace to the Black family name"

She sat still, watching her son turn and tilt his head, as though trying to place the voice. Instead of reacting harshly, however, Sirius walked forward and placed his hands on the shoulders of the blonde woman.

"Narcissa, darling cousin, are you getting robes for your sixth year at Hogwarts?"

Charlotte kept a careful eye on the situation, and didn't notice her other son walk over to the red headed Gryffindor until he heard a high pitch yelp and a cry of "Why the hell are you touching me?!"

All of the people in the room turned to look at James, whose hands were placed on the young girls face. The purebloods in the room turned away, recognizing that as the traditional greeting for a blind child to greet another blind child. But Charlotte rose to her feet and slowly walked toward her son. She knew that Sirius could deal with Narcissa, and she had faith that James could deal with the younger girl but by the apprehension that the redhead showed, Charlotte assumed that she was a muggle born.

"I'm just getting to know you. It's standard pureblood greeting" James murmured, removing his hands from her face.

"Getting to know me?!" the girl screamed "and what the hell is a pureblood?"

Charlotte watched as the tension of the moment built up in his son's shoulders, and as she stood to the side, she noticed out of the corner of her eye the Slytherin couple leave the store and Sirius had moved to talk to the first year Hufflepuff. That meant her whole focus was on James and the other girl.

"A pure-blood is someone who has all magical background" James tried to explain, his voice calm and clear as he spoke to the girl, but she didn't react well.

"So I'm less than you because I have non-magical parents? Is that what you're saying? You can just go touching my face because I'm lesser than you?!" The girl was screaming now, her nostrils flaring and her hair rustling with the momentum of her rage.

James paused, and Charlotte could see the confusion on his face. "No that's not what I meant. I'm not some purist Slytherin"

Charlotte heard the young girl gasp, and knew that James had unknowingly said the wrong thing.

"My best friend is in Slytherin. Are you saying that he's less than you too?"

It was time for her to intervene, so Charlotte strode forward, her signature heels clacking across the marble floor of Madame Malkins. But as she approached, Madame Malkin herself came out of the payment room with a tall read headed woman and a sandy haired man in tow. The four adults reached the bickering children at the same time, and as though hearing their approach, the two stopper arguing.

Charlotte bent down and offered her hand to the red-headed girl. "Hello love, my name is Mrs. Charlotte Potter and this is my son James"

Charlotte grasped the girls hand and moved it toward her own, shaking it firmly. The girl's voice was clear and calm as she introduced herself as Lily Evans. Charlotte then stood up and shook the girl's parent's hands.

"Hello Charlotte" the red-headed woman replied, smiling broadly "I'm Sara Evans, I'm so glad that my darling Lily met another friend before Hogwarts next week. I mean, Severus has been her friend for a while but he is in the green house."

The man beside her placed his hand reassuringly on his wife's shoulder "We wanted Lily to have a friend that was in her house, because Mr. Dumbledore told us that their house is like their new family. We want Lily to have an amazing time at Hogwarts, it's so exciting that she can do magic!"

The couple laughed, watching as Madame Malkin placed the finishing touches on Lily's robes. They watched as Madame Malkin magicked the robes to the design room, leaving Lily back into her casual clothes. They said their goodbyes, leaving the shop, and James was still standing there, transfixed as the girl walked away. He was obviously listening to the girl walk away, the conviction in her voice clear as she complained to her parents about their interaction.

Sirius had said goodbye to the Hufflepuff girl, and was now standing on the fitting platform. It was just the Potter's in the shop now, and Charlotte knew his boys were going to start talking about the situation any minute now.

"James, you probably shouldn't have made the Slytherin comment."

James was frozen, his head facing where the girl had been standing. "She's beautiful" he murmured, and Sirius laughed.

"James, you can't see her"

James shook his head, "I know that Sirius, but I don't need to. She smelt of caramel and books, and her hair was long and I bet it was a beautiful colour. Was it a beautiful colour mum?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and turning to her other son. "Who was that girl you were talking to Sirius? Was she a first year like you?"

Sirius moved his arms up to allow a better fitting for Madame Malkin, and began to talk. "Her name was Alice Fortescue, seemed nice enough. Told me she was a Hufflepuff"

James sighed, "Alice-schmalice, what about Lily?"

Charlotte placed her hand on James' shoulder, "She had red hair James, but I think you should work on writing your foot in mouth disease of earlier. So Sirius…"

As Charlotte trailed off to talk to Sirius, James thought about the caramel scented, red head girl who yelled at him. Who called him out when he said something stupid? She was a true Gryffindor, and she was someone special. She was his soul-mate, and he knew it.

But then again, what were the chances of him meeting his soul mate that easily? Besides, he was only eleven; finding a soul mate now would be boring, because what would be do with the rest of his life? Maybe Lily wasn't his soul mate, maybe she could just be his friend.

"Oi James," Sirius cried from somewhere ahead of him. "Instead of sitting there thinking, why don't we just duck into this place! Mum said they sell Bertie Botts every flavour beans ice-cream!"

James chuckled, running toward his best friend, reaching his hands out to feel the door frame of the store. The sickly sweet smell of toffee consumed his nostrils and the hubbub of noise filled his ears, it didn't matter about the friends he was going to make at Hogwarts, because right now he had Sirius and that was enough.


	6. In the Gang

**Chapter Six- September 1****st**** 1971**

"Sirius, is your trunk packed?" James yelled from his room, feeling down the cage to make sure his owl Virtus was locked safely in his cage and the caged was balanced carefully on his trunk.

"Yeah, Is Virtus safe?" Sirius yelled back, placing a mouse in the cage, and feeling his falcon snatch it from his hand.

James laughed, "Safe from your crazy falcon!" he yelled, dragging his cart to the doorway. This was it. His first day of Hogwarts. He was finally going to the place where he would be able to practice magic, and make new friends. He could hear the thunk of Sirius' trunk dropping onto the wooden floor and then his barking laugh echoing around the room.

"Trithereon is not crazy, but I am. Crazy excited for Hogwarts!"

The pair whooped and hollered, their enthusiasm bubbling over until the pair fell onto one another. James embraced his brother, allowing the sentimentality of the moment to take over. This was the beginning of their lives away from their parents, where they could joke and play and learn without their parents around them. Sirius snapped his fingers to call Miffy, and James heard her before she spoke. The crack of elvish apparition was accompanied by the poor house elf blubbering.

"Young Masters are leaving me. Why is young Master Sirius and young Master James leaving Miffy?" She tried to answer Sirius' call, but her blubbering made her sound like she really didn't want to be there at all.

James knelt down and opened his arms, allowing Miffy to jump into them. James could feel Miffy's tears drip onto his dress shirt, a dress shirt that his mother had insisted he wore. But he hadn't minded. Miffy was his best friend until Sirius came along; they'd played games of exploding snap and she'd helped him learn how to read.

"Miffy, we're not leaving. We're just going to school"

James could hear Sirius laughing from beside him, and he knew that Miffy was over-reacting, but it made sense. Miffy wasn't just the Potter family cook and cleaner, she was he first friend that James ever had and she taught him some of the basics of writing, ready for when he was able to see. James could write all of the words by memory now, it was messy, but it was all because of Miffy.

"Is young masters coming back?" Miffy asked, pulling away from James and sniffling.

Sirius told Miffy that, of course they would be coming back, and they would even write to Miffy if she helped them get ready to leave. Miffy, who was so excited by the possibility of getting a letter from her young masters, she snapped her fingers and levitated the trunks down the stairs.

The two boys followed the house elf down the stairs, and listened to their parents argue jokingly about who was going to miss the boys the most. When the pair walked into the room, they were smothered in an embrace by their parents.

For the blind students, there was the option of side along apparition to the station and Sirius had chosen to take that as an option. Despite both of the boys adjusting to their blindness quite well, Sirius found it extremely uncomfortable in loud places. He hated the hubbub of noise that consumed the moment and blinded him further. So, as he stood in the foyer of his family home, at 10:45, he held tightly onto his father's hand.

Apparition was an advance level of magic, and the boys' level of magic wasn't significant enough to impact the process, but his parents told him to try and visualize the Hogwarts express. But to him, that made no sense. How was he supposed to visualize something he hasn't seen? So instead over and over he thought the words. Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts Express.

The feeling of being squeezed through a tube forced both the boys to lose their balance as they arrived at the station and James felt his father's hands catch him as he fell. Around him, he felt the hubbub of noise start to surround him, and instinctively he reached out for Sirius' hand. But once he knew that Sirius was safe, he began to notice other senses.

He could hear the faint chug-chug of the steam engine and he could smell the smoldering coal smoke that filled the air. James could hear the screech of other owls and the meow of cats. It was a relaxing and soothing hubbub of noise, and he didn't care at all because he was finally here.

"Boys, do you want me to levitate your trunks onto the train?"

James nodded, and turned to where he'd last felt his mother. But she, as always, had anticipated his move and was there- ready to kiss his cheek and send him on his way. As she kissed his cheek, she whispered in his ear. "Don't get swamped by finding your soul mate. Focus on your education"

Sirius took James' place, and he could hear the faint hiss of his mother whispering to Sirius. James wondered what she was saying to him, but he knew that it wasn't his business. His mother cared equally about her sons and James had no reason to suspect that Sirius was getting more advice than James did.

"Come on boys, the train is twenty four steps forward and then there are three upward steps to get on board. I'll follow behind you with your trunks and I'll give them to the train master."

Sirius and James followed their father's instructions, and from behind James could hear Sirius talking to himself. James strained to try and hear what he was saying, and could hear him faintly mumbling: I am a Potter. James stopped, after taking a right onto the carriage and wrapped his hands around Sirius' cheeks.

It was different from the first time that James had greeted Sirius this way. Sirius had grown, he was now taller than James and his face had thinned out. Now that Sirius had been at a home with a shower and soap, his hair was smoother and no-longer in dreadlocks. But he was still his best friend, he was still Sirius and he was still his brother. "Of course you're a Potter Sirius, and we've got some prank ideas stored up so if anyone treats you otherwise we'll prank them. Okay?"

Sirius nodded, with James' hands still cupping his cheeks. James, released his hold quickly when he heard steps coming up behind them. The deep chuckle was instantly recognizable as their fathers, and both the boys found themselves relaxing. Even though they were excited, there were still underlying nerves of the whole situation.

"Good choice boys, did you deliberately stop in front of an empty compartment?" Edward asked, and then instantly paused, taking in the reactions of his two sons. They were paused, caught staring at one another. "Boys, it's okay to be nervous. But everyone at Hogwarts is going to be so supportive and it's more than likely that you'll find your soul mate there."

James bit his lower lip and put a smile on his face, trying to smother the sudden nerves that were increasing dramatically inside him. "We're fine Dad, Whereabouts are we on the train?"

The two boys were ferried inside the compartment as their father described where they were on the last carriage in the first compartment. "Sons, feel free to write whenever you need and we will be there for you. Good luck, you're going to love Hogwarts."

The door of the compartment slid closed and the two boys relaxed into the seats.

"First Year here we come!" Sirius said, and just as James was about to reply to compartment door slid open.

"Hi, Hello. Um, can I sit here?"

James turned his head toward the door, and stood extending his hand out in a gesture of friendship. The boy at the door grabbed his hand and pulled it up toward his face before placing the other hand on his face. James felt a pointed nose and a pointed jaw, and as he moved his hand toward the boy's hair, he felt something greasy and uncomfortable. James stepped away from the boy, announcing his name and subtly wiping his hand on his pants.

"Severus Snape" the boy spoke, and the name bought memories back to James of his first interaction with Lily. It also bought back memories of an overheard conversation, the day after their Diagon Alley shopping; James had been unable to sleep, his mind conjuring ideas of him and Lily Evans and their adventures at Hogwarts together. So, instead of lying awake and tossing and turning, James had walked downstairs to find Miffy and a special white chocolate and raisin cookie.

Instead he had found his parents sitting in the lounge room, their voices lowered to hushed whispers. He had heard lines about "Tobias the abuser" and "Snape traditions", and he didn't want to be around a bully or someone that might hit people.

"Sorry, you can't sit here. We're waiting for someone." James spoke, and from behind Snape he heard the compartment door open.

"Here he is now," James said, pushing Snape out of the way to greet the person at the door.

"Who is it James?" Sirius asked, and James could hear the question in his voice. Sirius was asking him, why are we sending someone away? Someone that we don't even know?

"Um, it's Remus. Remus Lupin." the boy at the door said, and James immediately reached out and captured the boy's face. He was the skinniest out of the four boys in the room, and James could feel the raised skin of scars along his face.

"Yes, it's Remus. One of our best mates, so, sorry Snape. You have to leave"

There was an awkward shuffle as Severus walked out and Remus walked in. Then, there was an awkward silence as the three remaining boys judged the room.

"Right, James. What was that?" Sirius asked, and James leant back into the chair.

"Severus is part of a family of abusers and I didn't want that in here. So, I used Remus as an out." James replied, listening as the other boy sat down.

"Oh, all-right then. He felt greasy anyway, probably a git" Sirius said with a laugh, plopping down on the seat opposite James.

There was a hesitant cough beside James and he turned to face the other boy. "Right, sorry Remus. I'm James Potter, uh first year, Gryffindor, Quidditch player."

There was a slight movement of the seat that suggested Remus was nodding, "Remus Lupin, First Year, Gryffindor too and I'm more into wizard chess than Quidditch."

Sirius continued with his introduction, and then the three boys sat in a comfortable silence. There was no sense of awkwardness even though there probably should have been.

"So, we're best friends now?" Remus asked with a small laugh. He seemed like a nervous boy, even his laugh had a quiver to it.

James and Sirius laughed, the combination of Sirius' barking laugh and James' deep chuckle showing how close the two were. "Well, you just went along with the biggest get out of danger lie we've pulled so far" James said, and Sirius continued- the two voices joining seamlessly together: evidence of the two of them being friends for so long.

"So, yeah. Welcome to our little gang"

**A.N: As you know, sometimes I'm not bothered to edit my work. This has to do with me spending Way too much time editing my novel and my other major work for Extension English. If the mistakes in this really bothers you, please let me know and I will look for a beta. If not, then maybe you guys will be okay with just putting up with my slight errors until I have time to edit. Let me know in a review.**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Seven- 1****st**** September 1971**

The three boys dressed into their robes, and it was an awkward experience- each boy elbowing the other at least once during the complicated dance that was changing blind. But they didn't care, the three had realized that despite their rash call to call each other "best friends" they'd realized that they actually had a lot in common.

Remus and Sirius both supported the Montrose Magpies in the Quidditch.

James and Remus both looked forward to Transfiguration the most.

Remus and Sirius both had a love of sugar quills.

James and Remus both hated Bertie Botts every flavour Beans.

Remus and Sirius both hated members of their family and James and Remus both thought that Sirius used a really pretentious name for his pet Falcon.

"How did you even get a falcon into Hogwarts anyway?" Remus asked, as the boys took their measured steps toward the edge of the train. The train master had already let the older students off the train, and they had made their way toward the castle all-ready. So now, there was a small group of students; first years only… making their way off the train.

It was a mix of measured steps and muffled chatter, friendships forming in the wait for the most important moments of their academic lives. The beginning of their Hogwarts adventure.

"Firs' years. Firs' years come over here don' be shy" a deep rumbling voice yelled, and it cut off the three boys discussion on whether using a falcon as an owl was cheating the system. James listened as the deep voice told them exactly how many steps is was toward him, fifteen he said. But as he finished his fifteen steps, he heard an awkward chuckle from a reasonable distance away.

"Ah Firs' years, sorry bout that. My steps are a little bit bigger than yours. Just come until I say stop" the voice beckoned them closer, and the first years walked forward.

James could feel the looming presence of his mates behind him, and then suddenly he smelt the smooth smell of caramel from beside him. He turned his head toward the intoxicating smell and knew it was the girl who had captured his thoughts since Madame Malkins.

"Lily?" James asked, and from behind him, he heard Sirius sigh. Then he heard Sirius whisper something to Remus; he was probably telling Remus about Lily and the robe shop adventures.

"Ugh," the girl groaned, and James' heart sank. His parents had pulled him aside after the incident in Diagon Alley and told him the harsh reality of what he'd said. His mum and Dad had told him that it had probably hurt Sirius as well, and that was what really struck home. Sirius had been his best mate for five years now and sometimes he forgot about Mister and Missus Black being Sirius' real family.

"Potter- so I heard you were rude to my best friend earlier? After you insult me at the shops, you then are rude to my best friend. What a piece of work"

James started to reply but was interrupted by the deep rumbling voice that seemed to be in charge of the situation. "Righ' o- gunna help you onto these boats 'ere and we'll head to Hogwarts. Five to a boat"

Then, slowly and surely, the crowd began to move- and James turned to his right where he'd last heard Lily's voice.

"I wasn't rude to your friend" James sneered the last word before continuing "I was just waiting for my friend"

Lily laughed and it had a harsh undertone "Whatever Potter. Leave us alone. Come on Severus" the pair walked forward, and James felt the thud of a shoulder into the hollow of his back. Lily and Severus must've walked through hand in hand, so it was impossible for him to tell who had given him the shoulder.

Shaking his head in frustration, James followed Remus and Sirius toward the boats. A firm hand grasped his waist and yanked him upward; James screamed- the highish pitch noise making Remus and Sirius laugh.

"What's your name, cause if you can make my best mate scream, then you definitely need to be on a first name basis with me. I'm Sirius" James could hear the hidden laughter in Sirius' voice, and it made him frustrated, it wasn't his fault that the founders put some stupid soul magic on his eyes so he couldn't see.

"Rubeus Hagrid; Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts" the man replied, and James heard the slapping of a high-five before the other two boys were placed into the boat with him.

"I wish I could see it" Remus murmured, and every person on the boat ummed in agreement.

"One day. One day we'll all meet our soul mates and we'll be able to see it." Lily said, and they all heard the hope in her voice; as a muggle born, the soul magic was more influential than purebloods and half-bloods. At least in the pureblood circles, the students were tutored by private tutors and all other purebloods understood the soul magic.

Half-bloods generally had a firm grasp on the process, but they tended to question the process more than the purebloods. Some half-bloods would've wanted their children to go to muggle-school, learning about more than just magical subjects.

The muggle-borns however, often wanted their children to have a life outside of magic. It was hard to explain away a silk blindfold that bound their eyes closed and couldn't be undone no matter how hard they tried. So the desperation in Lily's voice was justified, and the other wizards in the boat couldn't quite understand.

"Maybe some people have met their soul mates already" Severus said, and the sappy severity in his voice caused Sirius to gag while James and Remus laughed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" a stern Scottish voice echoed through the opening hall. The group of first years had been led by the fast paced woman through the halls of Hogwarts, everyone using their other senses to familiarize themselves with the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

As the three friends walked together, James found it interesting how they each favoured a different sense. James listened to the chatter of the portraits, he heard the whispers of the other students and the careful steps of the group as they walked. Remus kept commenting on the difference in the floor, the feel of the sandstone beneath his feet or when he came onto a rug in the hallway. He told us how he focused on the feel of the sandstone walls or the striated timber of the doors. Sirius, he focused on the smells: how the bathrooms made the hallways smell damper, or how the transfiguration classrooms had a distinct smell of crisp magic. James could tell that he was going to love Hogwarts all-ready.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall- and I am the transfiguration professor. I would like to make something very, very clear to you. This is an educational institution. Your first instinct should not be to find your soul mate, especially as a first year."

James snickered, who could possibly put one of the biggest moments of their life on the back burner for assessments. For assignments? For school?

"Mister Potter, you may not be able to see me, but I can see you. If you laugh at me one more time, I may give you detention."

Sirius and Remus were the leaders of the raucous laughter that overtook the room, and James hung his head in shame. He was going have to be a lot more careful when trying to prank that professor that is for sure.

"All-right, First Years please listen up. I am going to give you the information that you need to know of the Castle. Some would say that Hogwarts is a sentient being, and that is true in some regard. If you are still blindfolded, the Hogwarts staircases will not move on you. Once you are unblinded, the castle goes back to its trickster ways."

There was a chuckle from behind James and a sneered voice spoke up "So the castle is going to be kind to us?"

McGonagall was quick to rebut, instead choosing to talk back to the boy "Yes, Mister Snape, the castle is being kind to you. If you want, I can ask Professor Dumbledore to inform the Castle about your doubts of its power"

James laughed, how could the Snape boy be so thick? Hogwarts was the most magical place on Earth, and rumours stated that Helga Hufflepuff had put some of his magic into the castle. Putting some of the kindness into Hogwarts- of course it would look after its incapacitated students.

"You are about to be introduced to the rest of your family; the house where you will call the next seven years home. You must learn to respect them, and do not let them down. They will treat you the same way you treat them. So take a deep breathe first years- because when I open these doors, your Hogwarts journey begins."

**A.N: I have some good news and some bad news. Good News is I graduated High School today, so here; have an extra chapter. The bad news is I now have to study for the exams that decide whether or not I can get into university. So, if I don't update every week, I'm so sorry, but unfortunately study comes first! **

H xx


	8. Always

**A.N: From now, I will do a few chapters for each year of Hogwarts until our favourite Marauders start to make some developments.**

**Chapter Eight- 2****nd**** December 1971**

"On the First day of Christmas my true love sent to me…. A poorly wrapped gift cause she can't see" Sirius sang while lying on his back, twirling his hands as though conducting an orchestra. The song, however, earned a loud guffaw from Peter, their fourth room-mate.

The four boys in Gryffindor First Year Dorms had become good friends automatically, but it was obvious that James and Sirius were still the closest. Peter wasn't as confident as the other boys, nor was he as intellectual, but he put in a lot of effort to their friendship. Peter was the sort of person who memorized everything that you said in passing. He was the sort of person that knew exactly what he was going to get the other boys for Christmas, because they had asked for something months ago.

"On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me… An odd pair of socks cause she can't see" Peter sang, sitting up and swinging his feet over the bed.

"On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me… a perfectly written essay in Potions because she is so incredibly talented at the subject" James chorused, and from his quarter of the room Remus laughed.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about Severus there?" Remus laughed, picking up a ball of socks from his open drawer and throwing it toward James.

The four boys laughed; Severus still hadn't let up on his image of James and vice versa, so the two boys had made each other competition. They both wanted to be the top of the class, and so far the only clear separation was in Potions- where Severus came strongly on top.

"Shut up." James laughed, trying to throw the socks back at Remus. From Remus' shout of impact, James hoisted his hands in the air in triumph.

"You're blind James, how in the world do you do that?" Peter whispered, the adoration clear in his voice and James preened. He loved the way that Peter looked up to him, because he felt as though he was trusted, and trust turned to loyalty, which turned to perfect pranking partners.

James started to explain how he was just really talented but he only managed to get three words in before Sirius interrupted.

"All this talk of Christmas makes me want some fruit mince tarts, and I heard from some fifth years that there is actually a way to get into the kitchens. So tonight, after dinner, do you wanna try and find it?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone weighed up the pros and cons of trying to venture out. They'd done it a few times; snuck out of their dorm after curfew, using James' invisibility cloak as a cover. The four of them were just short enough that they fit, and they didn't need light to read Braille. However, the sentient Hogwarts relied on being able to determine which students were blind, and which weren't. The Invisibility cloak was enough to dupe the castle, and it made it risky to walk around when people couldn't see.

"I'd love to try guys, but I have to go to my mum's again. She's still not well" Remus sighed, before standing up.

The boys listened as he cast a tempus charm, and the automated voice on the room began to speak.

"It is 5:35 on Thursday 2nd December 1971"

"and that… is my cue to leave" Remus continued, walking toward the door; pulling it open and walking out.

James and Sirius listened quietly, the jovial mood of the room gone. This was the fourth time that term that Remus had to go and take care of his sick mother, and every time it put a damper on the groups' mood. It had been four months, yet the four boys had become closer than they'd ever been as close with anyone else before.

"It makes no sense for Remus to be asked to look after his mother when she can see and he can't." Peter mumbled, and James found himself nodding.

"Oh well, I just hope she's all-right" Sirius said, and with that comment; the issue was over. The three boys went to plotting on exactly how they could get fruit mince pies after curfew, and whether they'd be able to sneak in and out without Minerva McGonagall finding out.

"Lily," one of her room-mates said, causing her head to pop up from the text she'd been reading. But her fingers still trailed across the raised dots, her mouth mumbling the words she read. "That assignment isn't due until next Monday, you've got time"

Lily laughed, turning toward Marlene's bed and smiling. "I know Marlene, but we're not doing anything now. So why not?"

Marlene sighed, and their other room-mates laughed. "Well Mary and I thought we could go and meet Alice and the other first year girls in the great hall- you know, have a chat before dinner."

Emma Vanity's voice was clear and calm, causing Lily to close the book and place both her hands on the front cover. Ever since she was blinded, she hadn't had many opportunities to socialize with girls her age but now there were people who were interested in her, sort of. Emma Vanity was just as her name said, she was more interested in her hair and her over-all impression to the other students. Mary McDonald was a calming presence, interested in forming friendships.

Lily got along best with Marlene McKinnon; the brave warrior of a girl who was determined to get on the Quidditch team next year; even though they were completely different. Lily was at Hogwarts for the school, and to hopefully find her soul mate. But, she was going to do exactly as Professor McGonagall said and make her studies her priority. However, her parent's had given her a few words of advice before she came and that was 'allow yourself to be shifted by the other girls, because the people around you help make you the person you need to be'. So Lily smiled, and stood off her bed, carefully avoiding the study guides that she knew was strewn all over the floor.

"Right then, let's go see our other friends." Lily smiled, listening as the other girls got up and followed her out of the room. She kept the number of steps firmly in her mind; counting as she walked down the stairs.

It was seventeen steps from their dorm room to the common room, then three steps to the left in order to avoid the lounge. It was then a further ten steps forward to avoid the general layout of the room. There were generally students studying on the table to the left, so Lily always made a few extra steps to the right before continuing to the portrait hole.

Lily was good at remembering the numbers, she had no problem counting steps and changing direction. She'd had no problem learning Braille and listening to the environment around her, but she did wonder what her life would've been like if she wasn't a witch. Muggle borns were given their blindfolds on their seventh birthday- so for seven years Lily had been a normal girl, a normal sister. But then, one day, she just couldn't see. She remembered what her family looked like, and she even remembered what she looked like, but she wasn't sure any more whether that was a good thing.

It meant Lily knew her faults, she knew that her freckles started to blend together and that her hair was really red. She knew that her sister was prettier than her, and she knew what it was like to see the beauty of the sun. But, becoming a witch also had some gains. She'd gained a best friend, and an ability to change her life.

As the group of girls wondered down the stairs to the great hall, they heard the raucous yelling of an argument. From the argument, Lily could hear the faint rebuttal of her best friend.

"You guys go on without me" she said, not waiting for their response, instead choosing to follow her best friend's cries.

Lily called her friend's name as she walked, hoping to make her presence known to the young men still yelling at Severus. She could hear their cries, demoralizing Severus and his status in Slytherin House; yelling at him that he has no friends. That wasn't true; Severus had told her that he was making plenty of friends in Slytherin, and that he was adjusting.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled, stepping around from the corner and instead of being greeted with stunned silence like she expected; she was greeted with jeers of laughter.

"What's a blind little Gryffindor going to do about it?" they sneered, and she felt herself pushed away.

"Leave her alone Lucius," Severus said, the bravery in his voice surprising Lily. Severus was the first one to show her magic, but he generally wasn't the bravest person around. He tended to confront people with whispered spells and sticking feet out to trip people. The latter didn't always work so well, but it didn't stop Severus from trying. He told Lily that he was used to dealing with bullies the 'old-fashioned way'

"A blind Gryffindor isn't going to do anything Malfoy; but I will" Lily turned her head toward the interrupting voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, as though she'd heard it before.

"Black-"Lucius' voice sneered, a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh shut up Lucius" the voice said, a laugh clear into her voice "You can see me, Lucius. Call me by my name. It's Andromeda- and I'm looking out for a first year boy. As you should be as a sixth year. Go Severus, I'll deal with this."

Severus turned and ran, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her away from the corner. Lily ran with him, moving her hand from his arm to link with his hand. As they slowed to a stop, Severus collapsed into her arms, his voice quivering with suppressed tears.

"Thank-you Lily; you're my best friend."

Lily felt his body shake in her arms, and the sleeve of her robe was wet as he cried into her shoulder. Lily held his best friend tight and stroked his back with one hand.

"Always Severus, Always."


	9. Going to and Having some Class

**Chapter 9- 25****th**** February 1972**

The four boys shuffled into the potions classroom, the levels of eagerness varying from boy to boy. Peter was lazy and apathetic, his face spread into a surly expression as he took his customary seat toward the back of the room. The seating plan was designed to allow every student to have a memory of where they needed to be.

Peter wasn't very good at Potions, so he needed Remus to sit next to him. Remus walked into the room slowly, his feet dragging as he walked. His eyes were rimmed with black bags; his fatigue clear on his face. Remus needed James and Sirius to boost his mood, so they sat behind the other pair.

"This is your last term before the final holidays, and we have to start thinking about end of year exams" Professor Slughorn said, and the four boys could hear his steps as he walked around the classroom. "Potions is the most precarious of magical studies, and it takes the most precision. This potion is called the forgetfulness potion and it is what we'll be brewing today. Instructions are in front of you- let's get started"

James Potter hated potions; he wasn't good at it, and every lesson he was reminded of his inability by the pair sitting on his left. Lily Evans and Severus Snape, the pair who managed to brew every single potion perfectly.

His fingers trailed over the braille, reading the instructions list. As he started the potion, adding the Valerian sprigs and waving his wand, he heard murmured conversations from Lily and Severus' desk.

"Severus, I thought you said it was getting better. I thought they gave up on you." Lily whispered, as she leant back into her chair. James could hear the creak of her chair as she lent backward.

"It is getting better, among the people in my form. Avery, Crabbe and Carrow have been nice enough; I'm just getting some flak from the older guys; they want me to read some book and do some stuff. I just don't want to do it."

Lily laughed, and James heard the scratching of her quill as she continued to write. James bet that she had beautiful handwriting, but she obviously wrote fast- her quill scratching on the parchment as she wrote up the theoretical side of the potion.

"Read the book then Severus, it's not hard. It's a book"

Her sweet laughter continued and James tuned out, the slimy git Severus probably deserved the hatred he was getting. He'd heard about the fights and he knew that violence run in the family; it had to be Severus' fault.

"Oi mate; so I hear the prefects are having a meeting on Tuesday. So, why don't we try and find the kitchens again?"

James turned his head back to focus on their table, listening to Sirius talk to the other boys. It had become their mission since before Christmas to try and find the kitchens, and Sirius had finally got a lead from his cousin Andromeda. Andromeda had told him that the trick was in the portraits. So, the whole week the four boys had trying to make friends with the portraits.

"Sir Cadogan said that it was down by the Hufflepuff dorms." Peter whispered, afraid that he was going to get caught. He was the one who most struggled with the pranking side of being in the gang, but James knew that he'd become used to it with time. Peter just wasn't used to being able to do whatever he wanted, his overbearing parents squashed his every desire for fun when he was younger.

Sirius laughed, barking out his confusion for the whole world to hear "and you listen to Sir Cadogan? He's such an idiot"

James chuckled, remembering the first time he heard of Sir Cadogan. It had been after James had taken his first after hours walk with the invisibility cloak, in his first week at school. Even though Sirius had been his brother for a long time, James still felt like he was starting over with friendships at Hogwarts. Sure, Remus and Peter were nice, but James needed some time alone to process. So he'd left the dorm, listening to the sounds of the castle. But there hadn't been many sounds, the usual hubbub of the castle was diminished to near silence at two o'clock in the morning. It was off-putting and comforting at the same time.

_"Halt! Who goes there" a voice called and James swung around, wishing he could see the stalker in the night. "It is I, Sir Cadogan of the Round Table, Knight to the mighty King Arthur and I demand that you show yourself."_

_James laughed and put on a deep voice "Sir Cadogan, how dare you speak this way to your King!" and then he'd left, using the spluttering of the portrait as an anchor for his senses, allowing him to be guided with the voice of Sir Cadogan._

"I can't, my Dad's sister is getting married and I have to be in the wedding. Sorry guys" Remus lamented, turning back to his potion and waving his wand- ensuring the temperature was consistent.

"You're so busy all the time Remus" Sirius whined, reaching forward and trying to slap the back of his head.

James hated the annoying voice that Sirius put on when he spoke to Remus when he wanted something from the other boy, it was whiney and nasally and made him sound like a right git.

"Hey!" Sirius cried whacking James across the head with his hand. James rubbed the back of his head, cursing his subconscious for making him blurt out what he was thinking.

The two other boys were laughing, the raucous sounds floating through the dungeon. James kept silent, trying to figure out if Sirius was joking or not.

"See Potter, you're even a bad friend to the people who like you. No wonder you were such a git to Severus"

Lily's clear voice echoed across the room, and James instinctively turned to face her. "What do you mean Evans?"

He switched back to her last name, because if she was going to be a cow about it then he'd be rude too.

"That day on the train? You deliberately kicked Severus out of your compartment- and that's after you assaulted me at Madame Malkins."

"Lily, he was saving me a spot in the carriage." Remus replied, trying to placate the situation, before he froze. "What do you mean he assaulted you?"

"The first time he ever met me, he just walked up and put his hands all over me. We'd only just met!"

Severus choked back a laugh, and James froze. He would've known, Remus knew and he was a half-blood so Severus had to have known. James knew Lily would've complained about it; she seemed like the type who would complain about something that was bothering her, she seemed passionate. That meant that Severus would have had to deliberately not told her. What a git.

"No, Lily-pad. That's like, perfectly normal. It's a way of seeing someone without actually being able to see them." Sirius leant in front of James to be closer to Lily, and James knew it was something that he did when he was trying to make a point.

"Hilarious Black, don't lie just for your friend. He was a prat to Lily and me, so he deserves to be treated accordingly"

James laughed "Accordingly- Severus… we're eleven. Why do you have to talk like a prat?"

"Shut up Potter and I'm twelve"

James laughed, but shut up when he felt Sirius' elbow dig into his ribs.

"Seriously" Sirius began, "James isn't lying, is he Remus, Peter?"

Both of the boys agreed with Sirius, and James felt a grin flash across his face. If he'd known this was the whole reason that Lily had been distant, he would've set things straight immediately.

"You're allowed to feel violated Lily," Severus began, and James tipped his head back in frustration. "He was rude to both of us, and is probably not worth our time. But now, our potion needs dealing with. So rack off boys"

James froze, completely confused. He knew that Severus and Lily had been friends for a long time; he'd overheard Marlene and Alice and Mary talking about the strength of their friendship in the common room. The girls had their apprehension toward the Slytherin Boy, but they respected Lily's choice. James, however, couldn't understand it. He was deliberately throwing James under a bus; for something that he was taught to do. Something that was considered polite.

He shook his head and turned back to his potion, trying to shake the feeling of anger that he felt toward Severus.

Peter, however, wasn't going to let the conversation die. "Why are you acting like a sn-, sniv-, sive-"

"Sniveling?" Remus asked, a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah!" Peter cried, "Why are you acting like a sniveling rat?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, and James found himself chuckling too. At least he had his friends.

"This is why I let them in the carriage not you Severus, or should I say… Snivellus!" James roared, his laughter echoing through the dungeon.

"And that's why I'm always going to pick him over you Potter, because at least Severus" Lily accented his name, the sneer in her voice. "Has some class"


End file.
